


Homophobia is gay

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Gerard Way, Bully Frank, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk





	1. Chapter 1

"Iero!" I was slammed into the locker and groaned, Gerard Way laughed and i sighed. I shoved in my earphones, walking outside to the tables and pulling out an apple and water. I took out my book, sighing as i relaxed into it. I was knocked from behind, dropping mt book and i didnt even bother to look at him. After my apple i lit up my last cigarette and sighed, zooning out from the world. I glanced up in time for a fight between Gerard and a Jock and quickly looked down, sighing. The bell rang soon after and i quickly walked in. The day passed slowly without much incident and i quickly ran home, i ate and did my homework before going outside.  
"Hey man" the new neighbour waved at me  
"Sup"i nodded and he walked over to me as i lit a smoke  
"Theres nothing to do fun round here"  
I snored  
"Frank"  
"Ray, ive been waiting for my partner for like an hour, im bored as hell"  
"All you can do in this town is drink for fun"i snorted  
"You new here?"  
"Yeah"  
"Whos the guy?"i hummed and he shrugged  
"Hes not out yet. Mikey Way?"  
"Shit the Ways? Hoed you manage that?"  
"Weve been in a long distance for 2 years, only met once. Now i think hes trying to escape home"  
"His brother wouldnt be happy with him being gay"  
He frowned  
"Is he an ass?"he asked and i nodded  
"The biggest"i said  
"No wonder Mikeys hiding it"  
"Speak of the devil"i pointed at Mikey Way getting out of Gerards car  
"That the ass?"  
"Yup, now he knows where i live great"i mumbled and Mikey waited until gerard drove off before coming up to us. Ray hugged him  
"I missed you"  
"I cant believe you moved here"mikey whispered and kissed him  
"You know Frank?"  
"Not personally, sup man"  
"Hes telling me your brothers an ass"  
Mikey snorted  
"He totally is"he said  
"Good to meet you man, see you around!"Ray grinned and i nodded, waving. There was a knock on my door the next morning and i opened it to Ray  
"Mikey said were in the same school and he cant hang out with me because of Gerard. Need a lift?"  
"Yeah thanks"i grabbed my bag and locked the door  
"Do you live alone?"  
"Nah my mom works alot"  
He hummed and i got in  
"You mad mikry cant hang out?"  
"Only moved like 6 hours away for it"he mumblrd  
"But hes not out and i knew that"he sighed  
"You gay?"he added  
I nodded  
"You out?"  
I shook my head  
"Our school is a cunt. Beware"  
He sighed and nodded  
"Does he bully you? Gerard?"  
"Makes my life hell"i whispered and he sighed  
"Why does noone stand up to him?"  
"Hes hot, he runs the school"  
He hummed, pulling in.  
"See you at lunch?"  
"Sute thing man, meet me here"i said and he grinned. Half way through the day i started getting pains in my chest. I went into the bathroom, splashinf water on my face as my breath got heavy  
"Shit"i whispered and slid down the way, my head spinning. A face appeared in front of minr  
"You take anything?" Gerard voice filled my ears  
"Dont hit me"i whispered. My vision going in and out of vocus.  
"Did you take anything? Drugs?"  
I shook my head  
"Can you see me? Focus your eyes"he clicked his fingers and i shook my head  
"Dizzy"i whispered  
"Put your head between your legs, is it a panic attack?"  
I shook my head  
"Can you breath?"  
I shook my head  
"Hurts"  
I felt his hand on my back  
"Whats this?"his fingers felt the ace bandage binding my chest  
"Nothing"i whispered  
"Can you get me some water?"  
He handed me a bottle and i took a drink  
"Are you sure you didnt take drugs?"  
"Nothing"i whispered  
"You need to go go fhe nurse"  
"Im okay"i whispered, my vision slowly coming back  
"Your voice isnt slurred anymore. Focus your eyes"  
I focused on his nose and he sighed  
"Drink more water"i took another sip  
"Can you stand up?"  
He helped me stand and as soon as he let go i fell into his chest  
"Sorry"  
"Its okay" he stood me up  
"Seriously whats this?"his hand touched my chest before pulling away  
"Oh shit"he let go and i slid on the ground again.  
"That was a boob"he mumbled and i rolled my head over to look up at him  
"Youre binding to tightly, youre cutting off your air. Can you take it off?"  
I put my head between my legs, my vision having spots.  
"Go into a stall, im going to help you alright?" He hrlped me until i was sat on a toilet seat, my head against the wall as i started gasping for air.  
"Fuck, sorry about this"before my top was pulled upover my head and i pushed his hands away but he pulled off the bandage. I gasped for air, finally getting a lungfull and started coughing  
"Lets just agree to never mention thid to anyonr okay?"  
I nodded, catching my breath as he put my top over my head and i slid my arms in. He slid down the door stall, lighting a cigarette and i pulled my legs to.my chest  
"Thank you"i whispered  
"How did you know?"i added  
"Im not dumb"he whispered  
"Are yoi going to tell people?"  
"Hey frank ieros got D cups, wanna see?"he said sarcastically  
"Kinda weird you looked long enough to kmoe the size"i whispered  
"It was an exsample"he snorted  
"People think im some homophobic cunt. Im not, i fully support LGBT. I just dont like punks who think they own the school"  
"So like yourself?"  
He snorted  
"I was a nerd up until highschool. Lost weight, died my hair, then ever chick wants me, i didnt chose this"  
"Except any time you shove me in a locker, you do"  
He shrugged  
"Beats being the one in a locker"  
I nodded  
"I cant go back go class" I whispered  
"Here take this, give it to Mikey next time hes at Rays" hr pullrd off his hoodie, handing it to me  
"Why are you being nice?"  
"We hide who we are daily, were alike. But this doesnt make us friends"  
"Thanks"i said and he left the stall. I pulled it on. It did manage to cover it due to the size.  
"Lunch in a minute"he said  
"Nice hickey"  
He snorted and touched it  
"Now i remember why i wore a hoodie"  
The bell rang and we went out seperate ways, i met Ray  
"Way isnt homophobic, dont ask me how i know just tell mikey"  
"Shit okay great"he grinned and i lit a smoke  
"Isnt that his hoodie?"  
I shook my head  
"Nah must have rhe same one"i said and he nodded

Weeks passed quickly as me and Ray became bestfriends and now Mikey was out he was hanging with us too. There was a knock on my door ajd i opened in, frowning at a dilvery man. I took the box and signed for it before taking in ito the living room and peeling back the plastic. I puck up the note.  
"No more ace bandages. Stay safe. G"  
I gasped as i touch the binders soft material before trying it on and squeling. I ran to his house, knocking on the door. He opened it with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and a loose black paint covered tshirt and starwars pyjama bottoms. I hugged him and felt him slowly hug back   
"Thank you"  
"No more dying on me iero"he said and i lost control, pressing our lips together.   
"What the fuck?"mikey said and i pulled back, gasping   
"Im so sorry, shit bye"i ran home, locking the doors. Monday morning came quickly and i started shaking as i walkes in the doors alone. I shoved some books in my locker   
"Can we talk?"  
I jumpes, Gerards face appearing as i closed the locker   
"Okay" i followed him into the bathroom, only to be shoved against the door straight away. I squeezed my eyes shut but was met with lips instead of a fist. I opened up immediatly, pulling him close as my arms went into him hair. I gasped into his mouth and was slowly moved until i was in a stall, the door slolwy shutting and locking before hands appeared up my top. Grasping at the soft material of the binder, before up over my chest and down to my ass as he slowly began to grind   
"Gerard i havent did anything"i whispered breaking apart and he hummed, kissing me softly again before sliding down onto the floor  
"Theres so much germ-ah" i laughed as he pulled me onto his lap  
"Dont move okay?"  
I nodded and he lit a smoke. I did the same, leaning my head on his shoulder as his filngers ran up and down my arms   
"So, not that this isnt amazing but what?"  
He laughrd   
"Ive been thinking about you for weeks"he whispered and i looked up into his honest eyes   
"Me too"  
"Come to mine after school?ill drive?"  
"What if they see?"i whispered.  
"what if they see us in a stall, you in my lap and a massive boner?"he said and i laighed   
"This is weird"i said   
"So fucking weird"he whispered leanung in to give me a kiss   
"What about lynz?"  
"Im gay, i never did anything with any of those girls"  
"Total liar"  
"Totally am. But ive realised im gay, and i like an asshole punk"  
I snorted and finished my smoke, throwing it in the toilrt bowl  
"Weve been in here over an hour so i really got to gst to double art"   
I got up and helped him up, he kissed me softly  
"Meet me at my car at 4 okay?"  
I nodded and walked out with him, i wuickly got to math class  
"Sorry miss. Bad stomach"  
She sighed and nodded   
"Fine"  
At lunch i avoided mikey, shoving in my earohones and sitting against a tree. I pulled out my book and earphones before lighting a smoke. My earphones were pulled out and i looked at a crouched down Gerard  
"Mikeys pissed your ignoring him. Its awkward but dont"  
"His face, like i cant lie if he asks anything, and then-"  
"Hes gay Frankie. He doesnt give a fuck in you fuck his dad"  
I scrunched up my face   
"He just wants honesty"  
"You know people are looking right?"  
"Dont block mikey or ray out, theyre good guys"he said and i sighed, nodding   
"Ill text them, but like i actually just want to be alone right now"  
He nodded   
"Alot to process?"  
I nodded again  
"Theyre staring you know"  
"They think im bitching at you"he looked at rhem before taking a bite of my apple  
"You ass"  
He shrugged, handing it back  
"See ya later"  
I shoved in my earphones again, eating my apple before i pulled out my phone to text mikey.  
"Over by gates at tree. Come hang xo"  
I lit a smoke and mikey appeared in minutes   
"Are you sleeping with my brother?"he asked and i thanked god Ray was off today.  
"No"  
"But youre something to him"  
I glanced over at gerard who was flirting with a girl  
"Yes"  
"And youre a guy"  
I snorted  
"Yes"  
"So gerards bi?"  
I shrugged and watched as the girl took two of his fingers in her mouth, i seen his lips part as hid other hand ran up under her skirt. My breath caught in my throat   
"And youre watching him grope a girl"mikey sighed before turning to look. I wiped my eyes, lighting another cigarette as i watched them giggle and she tried to kiss him, diverting her to his cheek.i groaned   
"Ill kill him"i ehispered and mikey sighed


	2. Chapter 2

"You didnt think hed change?"  
"No but like the knows im right here"  
"He didnt kiss her"he said  
"His hand is up her skirt!"i snapped  
"Hes just a show off"mikey said and i sighed, looking back to the girl walking away and Gerard getting high fives.  
"Hes an ass, you know"  
He said and i sighed nodding  
"I know"  
I caught Gerards eye and he frowned at me before gathering his shit as the bell rang. At 4 i didnt go to Gerards car, just walked home. He pulled up half way  
"Dont"he said  
"Its not gonna work" I said and glanced at an awkward Mikey  
"Get in the car Frankie"  
I shook my head, shoving in my earphones and started to walk again. When i got home moms car was there and i grinned, running in and going into her arms  
"Hi babyboy"she kissed my head  
"I missed you"i whispered  
"Me too sweetheart"she kissed my head. "Go get changed baby, ill make some dinner" I went upstairs "Frank?"mom shouted and i went out in my top and boxers and went downstairs "Gerard, not now"i said, grabbing my PJs from the sofa and pulling them on "Just let me explain!" "Explain what her ass felt like? Fuck off"i snapped "Thats my que to leave"mom shuffled passed past me "Frankie, i cant just change just like that"he said "Well dont"i said "Please, just today just leave, i havent spent time with my mom in months, just go"i said and he sighed, leaning in to kiss my cheek before leaving. I shut the door "Ive missed alot" I sighed and lit a smoke. She hugged me "Youve a boyfriend?" I shook my head "He bought me a binder mom" She gasped "I tied it to tight one day, nearly passed out and he had to pull it off. Hes a popular"i said "Oh my baby, i need to stop working so much" "So he felt a girl up?" I nodded "He said hes gay"i said "Its all this massive act, but he knew i was there and he didnt even flinch" She sighrd "Eat or be ate alive"mom said and i nodded "He said the same thing" "Well baby, you know what you feel" "When he found out, he just helped, didnt question it and then sent me a binder, we know how dear they are" She frowned and nodded "So what are you putting your savings too?"she said and i shrugged "Save it incase i need a bigger one"i shrugger and she smilrd "Youre so smart baby"she said and started cooking. I finished my homework quickly and ate with mom. My phone started to ring "Hello?"i said "Frankie" I sighed "Tell mikey to not give my number out"i mumbled "Frankie please"he whined "Come to mine you got five minutes"i hung up. I walked out as i seen him pull up, lighting a cigarette and got into his car "We arent exclusive, i didnt do anything wrong"he whined "Thats how youre starting it?"i raised an eyebrow "I like you frankie, but i cant just give up the guys. I can tey stop the girls but they start it" I rolled my eyes "Gerard" "Im gay frankie, honestly i could put my hand on a boob for an hour and still be soft"he whined and i pulled my knees to my check "Oh frankie"he whispered "This wasnt going to work from the start, youve proven it. Lets go back to you being an ass to me but i guessed that never changed" I got out and he followed, pulling me in and kissing me. I melted into him kissing back before i pulled back "No" He kissed me again, pinning me against his car and i moaned, my hands going to his hair "Please frankie, one more chance"he whispered and i sighrd "One"i said and he grinned, pulling me into a hug "I totally didnt mean that thing about boobs when it comes to yoh"he said and i laughed "Shut the fuck up"i mumbled and he grinned "You totally turn me on" "Im going to hit you"i laughed and kissed him "Oh" i pulled back and looked at Ray "I better get home"he said and i nodded "Dont be an ass"i said "Yes mom" I laughed as he started the car, pulling out "Youre banging Way" I laughed "Hey ray, whats up?"i said and he blinkrd "How the fuck? It was hit hoodie i fucking knew it!" I laughed "Shut the fuck up, come meet my mom" He followed me in "Another boy?"she laughed "Hes the new neighbour"i said "Must go say hello fo your parents"she said "They work alot" She nodded "nice to meet you" "Hes dating assholes brother"i said She hummed, nodding "Sit down honey, how did it go with Gerard?" I shrugged biting my nails "Where did that even come out off?"Ray asked and i giggled "Long ass story"i said and he nodded "So yous are together?" "Not technically, its new"i said and he hummed and nodded. At 10 Ray went home and i crashed. Waking up i quickly got dressed before my phone rang "Hey asshole, im outside" "Shit nice warning ill be out in a few"i hung out and hugged mom, grabbing a banana, an apple, two waters and crisps. I grabbed mt bag shoving everyhing besides the banana in and went outside, "Nice breakfast"mikey said "Not one word anybody" Gerard leaned over to kiss me "That will never not be weird" Mikey said and i laughed, opening my banana "Stop fucking staring at me, im not going to deepthroat it for you"i said and gerard snorted and pulled out, i ate quickly and lit a smoke. Gerard reached over and stole it "Thats my last one asshole"i said and he threw me his box. I lit another and stole one for lunch "Ass"he said "Fuck you"i snorted "This is so weird, are they going to fight or make out?"Ray said "Probably both"Mikey said "Shut the fuck up"i laughed and gerard pulled up, i went to get out but he grabbed my hoodie, pulling me in to kiss me "Its so weird"mikey mumbled getting out. I broke apart "What if one of your dickheads see?" "Live a little"he smirked, getting out. I rolled my eyes and followed "See you at four" "You know it"he hummed and i went into school. Gerard and his goons walked past me a few minutes later and he shoved me, his hand running through my hair. I shook my head and grinned. Mikey aopeared "Say this is weird and ill get G to put you in a locker" Mikey laughed and shrugged, following me to home room. At lunch, I sat under the tree again "Need to be alone, see u at 4 xo"i text mikey and ray before pushing in my earphones and taking out my book. I looked over at Gerard, who was doing homework, ignoring the cunts talking to him. A girl came uo behind him, her hands running down his back and over his thighs. He said something to her and they argued for a few minutes before she walked away. Gerard lay his head on the table. I looked back to my book, starting to eat my lunch before lighting a smoke. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the tree as i smoked, until i felt the sun being blocked and looked up at Gerards goons. My blood ran cold as they smirked at me, taking my book "Dont!"they ripped pages out of it "Stop"i felt tears in my eyes, the only book i bought this year with being broke. "Hes crying!"they laughed "Whats going on?"gerard appeared behind them "Shit what the fuck?"he grabbed the book "What are you guys doing? We rough people up not destroy their shit"he said "Hes crying!"they laughed and i pulled my hood uo, putting my head on my knees "Obviously it means something to him"he snapped "Go, ill deal with you dickheads later"he waved them away before kneeling down "Whats wrong frankie?" "Thats the only book i could afford this fucking year and im only halfway through"i whispered "Ill replace it, okay? Relax, here"he handed me his smokes and i lit one and sniffed "Who the fuck does that?"i asked "They said im gettinf to light on you" "So they ruin my shit?" He sighed "Im sorry frankie. Ill speak to them, see you at four"he whispered and i handed him his smokrs "You need them more than me right now"he whispered before leaving. I pulled my legs up, looking down at my shitty phone before sighing. I drunk my water and listened to music before going back into school "What happened? Gerard walked past muttering about killing someone" "Thdy ruined my book"i said and mikey sighed, squeezing my shoulder. The day past slowly and i was so glad for 4 when it came. I went out and got into Gerards car, mikey and ray already there. I lit a smoke, sighing. Gerard got in, kissing my cheek "You okay?" I shrugged and he reached into his bag "Where did you get this?"i asked, looking at a new version of my book "Skipped 5th" "Thank you gerard"i leaned over to hug him "Its okay frankie, you want to go home or you cool with mine?" "Yours"i nodded and he smiled "What about you man, where you heading?" "Home, hes coming to ours" He nodded and i lit Gerard a cigarette, handing it to him. He winked at me before pulling out. We drove to Gerards "Now youll see how big of a nerd he is"mikey laughed getting out. I followed Gerard "Elena"he hugged a woman "Hi sweetheart, just about to head out"she smiled "Whos this?"she smiled "Frank" "Hi honey nice to meet you" "You too'she smiled and left "Thats my grandma, shes amazing" I nodded "No fucking Mikey"gerard shouted as mikey ran upstairs "Or whaaat"came a reply and he rolled his eyes "Coffee?" I nodded before taking the mug and following him down into the basement "Wheres your mom?" "A bar probably"he said and i frowned, i gasped as he opened the door, paintings everywhere. I walked in "Usually its not as clean, mikey lost his glasses and dad had to clean it to find them" I snorted "You like comics?"he nodded "And punk music? Hold up okay i know mothing about you" "What better way to find out?"he grinned and i hummed, "Did you draw all these?"i asked and he nodded "Is that signed?!"i squealed "Shit yes, me and mikey sneaked in when i was 14, they were impressed" I giggled and grinned "So weve alot more in common that i thought"i said and looked threw his books "You totally had me as a big jock, right?" I nodded "Just want me for my looks"he said and i stuck up the finger. "Im guessing you like alcohol"i said at the lined up bottles "With a mom like mine, one of us had to follow the footsteps, but its both" I frownes "Alcoholic?" "Yeah, me and mikey have been drinking since we were 12" "Fuck" I whispered and he smiled "Were okay though"he smiled and i nodded, sitting on the bed next to him and accepting his kiss, i broke apart to put down my mug before kissing him again, slowly adjusting out position until i was on my back and he was on his side next to me, i turned towards him, his hands starting to roam my body, pushing up under my top but on top of my binder. His fingers ran down my chest slowly before setting on my thigh, "Im not trying to pressure you, just touching okay?"he whispered and i nodded, his hand moving around to my ass as we started kissing again. Gerards phone rang and he sat up to answer it "Yeah?...okay thanks mikey"he hung up as i sat up "Wh-" "Gerard are you stealing my cigarettes?" "No we dont even smoke the same brand. Was probably mum" "Hi im donald" "Frank"i got up to shake his hand "Open some windows down here, youre mother will be home soon" "No she wont"Gerard said "Probably not. Do it anyway" Donald left with the door open "Mikey warming you?"i said and he nodded "Hes walked in on my jacking off before, now mikey always calls" I laughed and he grinned, pulling me down and curling up around me "Tell me about you"he whispered and i shrugged "Trans, gay, fancy an asshole"he snorted "Because i didnt know any of that"he laughed and kissed me "My mom works every day all day to pay bills, so i dont own much and we can bearly afford milk most days. Thats why i got upset over my book. The only thing my dad sends in a cartoon of fags a month"i whispered and he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have anxiety and depression and im a mess alot of the time"i whispered  
"Me too"he said  
"I get really bad with my body a week out of the month, i avoid mirrors and touching people"  
"That time of the month has an extra meaning for you huh?"he said and i snorted  
"Youve no idea"i whispered and he kissed my head  
"What else baby?"  
"I like reading and i play guitar and i steal Mikeys weed"he snorted  
"I steal it too, its okay"  
"I get sick alot, i always have"i said  
"I dont really know what else to say"i shrugged  
"Your turn"  
"Im an artist and a singer and i perform sometimes, i love comics and records and i get mood swings alot and im still struggling to accept being gay"  
"Pick the trans kid, easy transition?'  
He laughed and kissed my head  
"Youre the biggest man i know, all youve been through"he whispered and i hummed  
"I grew up suicidal"he said "for as long as i can remember, i distracted myself with meaningless sex, it just made everything worse"  
I hummed  
"Im getting better at knowing when those feelings hit"he whispered and i nodded  
"Im here for you"i whispered and gerards phone began to ring  
"Hello? No not today, im busy, fucking hell i said no, dont you fucking dare"  
He pointed to a door  
"Lock it"he said and i got up to turn the lock  
"No im not with a girl, bye"he hung up  
"Assholes, wanting to go get drunk"  
"I can leave"  
"Shut up"he said and i got in next to him again  
"My granda taught me to dance and sing, shes my hero"  
I nodded and hummed  
"Thats about it"he whispered  
"Im vegetarian, ans i cant drink milk or ice cream, cheese is okay sometimes"  
He nodded  
"I could have poisioned your coffee"  
I laughed and he kissed me  
"See? Learning"he said and i nodded. There was a knock on the open door and i sat up  
"So weird. Can we watch a movie down here?"  
"Depends what it is"Gerars smirked and Mikey held up The dawn of the dead. He nodded and came in, him and ray moving the sofa to infront of the sofa  
"Any word on mom?"  
Mikey shook his head and sat down, bringing a bottle of morgan with him  
"Weve school tomorrow"  
"Will anyone notice if we dont go in?a mom whos never home, a single mom who works flat out and parents who are always on business trips"he said pointing to us as he talked  
"I suppose one day wont hurt"Gerard said and i snorted  
"Hard to convince you alright"i said and he grinned  
"You in?"  
I nodded  
"Can i stay here?"i asked and he nodded, i text mom  
"Staying with Mikey, be home after school tomorroe incase you get home and get worried. Dont work to hard xo"  
I got a reoly within minutes  
"You mean Gerards? Its ok baby. Stay safe xo"  
"Atleast get cups"Gerard snorted and Ray pulled out plastic ones, filling them up. I curled up into Gerards side and sighed, taking sips from my cup.  
"G-oh"  
Donald looked btween the four of us  
"All gay? Seriously?"he mumbled and Gerard snorted  
"Surprise?"  
Donald shook his head and smiled  
"No teenage pregnancys to worry about. Drinking again?"  
Gerard shrugged and mikey handed him a cup  
"What are we watching?"he said, sitting down next to Ray.  
"Dawn of the dead"  
"Cool"he smiled and gerard kissed my head  
"My dads cool as fuck by the way"he whispered and i giggled taking another drink.  
"No word on Mom dad?"  
He sighed  
"No, son"he said and gerard lit a cigarette  
"Im going to order in soon, im to tired to cook"he said  
"Awesome, Franks vegan"  
Donald looked at me  
"So what do you eat when you get a take away?"  
"Uh, ive never had one?"  
Donald nodded and gerard squeezed my shoulder  
"Like rice, chips and curry?"he said  
"Curry usually has cream or milk"i said  
"Noodles?"  
"Uh rice noodles yeah"  
"Chinese it is" donald said and lit a cigarette. There was a knock on the basement door and gerard got up to answer it. Lynz was standing there, playing with her hair  
"Hey cutie. Havent seen you in a while"  
"Uh lynz"he stopped her entering  
"Im seeing someone"  
"Theyll never know baby"she cooed  
"Yeah they will, because hes right there"  
I waved and snorted  
"What the fuck?"she said  
"Bye"he said shutting and locking the door  
"Youll have alot of girls to turn away"Donald laughed  
"Dad"he sighed and i finished my drink, filling up another  
"I swear that doesnt happen often"he said, sitting back onto the bed, i hummed, finishing my drink in a few mouthfuls.  
"Okay" i poured another before curling back into gerard  
"Is she going to tell anyone?"  
"Shes not in our school"i nodded. After anothet two drinks, donald got up  
"So rice noodles and veg?my treat" he smilrd and i nodded  
"Thank you"  
"Everyone else?"  
He walkes out after getting everyones orders and i crawled between gerards legs, lying with my back against his chest. 30 minutrs later donald appeared with bags, passing out everyones food and we ate watching the movie.  
"Im going to go to bed, lock the door"  
"But m-"  
"Lock the door Gerard'  
He nodded  
"Night dad" he shut the door  
"Why is he with her?"Ray asked and Mikey sighed looking at gerard  
"You cant help who you fall for"He said and kissed my head. By the time the movie was over i was drunk, giggling into gerards shoulder. Ray and Mikey dissapeared to Mikeys room and gerars crawled on top of me, kissing me. We made out until i pushed him off, pulling off his top. He kissed me again, my top and binder soon following. His hand moved down to my boxers and i caught his hand  
"Gerard"i whispered  
"Okay"his hand moved back to my hip as he kissed me again, pulling me close.  
"Is it really weird if i jack off?"  
I snorted and moved my hand under the blankets, he gasped as i palmed him through his boxers, he moaned and bucked up, i slid my hand into his boxers, and he gasped and i gripped the shaft, i started to jack him off and he kissed my neck, biting down. I lost my pace, gasping as i leaned my neck away to let him bite more, i started my hand again, faster this time.  
"Close holy shit"hr bucked up, thrusting into my hand before coming over it, i stroked him through it before wiping my hand on the sheets,  
"Let me touch you"he whispered and i bit my lip  
"I know you want me too"he bit at my neck again, his hand moving down my stomach until it was set on the waist of my boxers  
"You can stop me"he whispered, his fingers slipping in the waistband before he bit down on my neck again. His hand slowly made its way to my slit, pushing in gently and i gasped, he rubbed my clit and i moaned  
"Kiss me"he moved up to kiss me deep and loving. I moaned into his mouth as he slipped a finger in me, slowly moving it in and out. I gripped onto his hair and moaned into his mouth before he slipped another finger in, i bucked up  
"Tell me what you want baby"  
"Faster"i gasped and he did, biting my shoulder. My stomach tensed and i moaned, my orgasm slapping me in the face.  
"Shit"i moaned and he pulled out his hand, kissing me softly before kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me.  
"Thank you for trusting me"he whispered before kissing my head again.  
"So good g"i whispered and he hummed, moving to get his cigarettes. I pulled on a tshirt and took one, we lay whispering about anything before i passed out. I woke up to Gerard singing, Ray playing the guitar. I pulled the blankets up over my chest, turning over to watch them.

"I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running"he sang softly and Ray looked up at him  
"You wrote it for Frank"  
He nodded  
"Its how i process feelings"he whispered  
"Its amazing"i said and he grinned, looking at me  
"Morning"he said and i smiled"getring up to kiss him before going into the bathroom to get dressed. I looked in the mirror to the massive hickey and grinned before going out  
"You must have been hungry"ray smirked and i laughed  
"Sorry"Gerard grinned  
"Ass" i kissed him  
"Can you take me home?"i said  
"Now?"  
I nodded  
"Stomach hurts"  
"Okay baby"he got up to get dressed, before following me out to the car  
"This is totally the week youre going to hate yourself?"he whispered and i sighed  
"Yeah"i whispered and he frowned, driving me to mine  
"Do you want to come in and cuddle? I just canf deal with other people"  
"Yeah frankie" he smiled and got out. He followed me in and to my room and he cuddled into me. I fell back asleep in minutes.  
"Frank"i shot up, looking at mom  
"You skipped school?"she looked angry  
"Gerard wake up"she said and he blinked  
"Mom i take this week off every month"  
"Oh"she said  
"You should have told me. Home time Gerard"  
He rubbed his eyes and got up  
"Sorry. Bye"he left and she sat on my bed  
"I dont appriciate coming home to catch some sleep and seeing you here when its school time. Im paying to much to put you through that school"  
"What happened mom? Whats wrong?"  
She sighed, ctaking gerards spot and putting her arm around me  
"Youre dad is coming to visit"  
"Ive havent met him in years"  
"Hrs bringing his wife. I need you to be on your best behaviour frankie"  
I nodded  
"Does he know im trans?"  
"No baby. Lets keep it that way for now'she said and i nodded  
"I shouldnt have acted that way"she said  
"Its okay mom"  
She fell asleep quickly, me following her soon after. When i woke up she was smoking  
"I know its going to be tough, but your going to school this week"  
I frowned and nodded,  
"Its time to get ready"  
I got up, feeling my period as soon as i stood and i shuffled to the bathroom. I quickly showered and got ready, grabbing painkillers and my lunch before pushing up my hood and putting in my earphones before i walked out, lighting a smoke.  
"Didnt think you were coming"gerard said as i opened the front door when he was sat outside rays. I nodded, pulling my legs to my chest and smoked, ignoring the talking with one of my earphones in. When we got to school, gerard grabbes my wrist and i pulled it free  
"Frankie, are we okay?"  
I leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out. I went to my locker and got my hood pullrd down of one of the goons, my hair getting caught. I turned around, grabbing his arm and pinning him against the locker  
"Dont fucking touch me"i spat in his face and growled. Mikey and ray grabbed me  
"Had a fight with your boyfriend?"  
"No but ill have a fight with yours"i growled  
"Hey hey ehats going on?"  
"He pulled my fucking hair"i spat  
"Little faggots crazy"mikey let go of my arm as i jumprd onto him, headbutting him in the nose  
"Holy fucking shit"gerard was lifting me off and holding onto my waist  
"Youre going to get fucking expelled"  
"Dont come near me again, i fucking swear ill break your neck!"i shouted before pushing Gerard off me and going outside. I lit as cigarette as gerard came out  
"Yes he deserved that but you really werent kidding about this week"  
I rolled my shoulders  
"Today, todays the worst, can you leave me alone please?"  
"Yeah baby, can i kiss you?"  
I noddded and accepted the peck on the lips before he left. By lunch noone came near me, so im guessing the goin never went to the office. I ate my apple and chocolate bar before lighting a smoke. Gerard sat next to me and i pulled an earphone out  
"You dont want to talk or touch and thats okay, we can chill"  
"Everyones going to see"i said  
"Let them. What happened yesterday?"  
"Havent seen my dad since i was 10, doesnt know im trans, hes coming to visit so i cant take days off school"  
He sighed  
"Thats probably not helping your moods"  
"I dont even knoe hoe to act or talk like a woman anymore, ive been talking deeper for so long its natural"  
"Oh baby"he said and i sighed  
"Do i have to wear bras? Do i have to hide my entire wardrobe?who fuxking knows"  
He pulled me into his chest, kissing my head  
"Youll be okay"  
"No, no i fucking wont because all the work ive did through the years is going to come crashing down"i said and he frowned kissing my head "I know baby, ill be here" He said and i nodded "Well looks like your out"i whispered looking at everyone staring at us "Could be worse, atleast i have a gorgeous boyfriend"he said and i snorted, knocking our knees together "Thanks for calming me down" i said "Anytime"he whispered and i lay my head on his shoulder "What the fuck Way?"his goon said, two black eyes on him. I grinned "What?"he said "Youre gay?" "And what?"he snapped "Now fuck off"he added, waving his hands at him and he walked away "Fuck you have power"i said and he laughed "I know, great huh?" I nodded and he grinned "Want to hang out tonight?" "Dont take it the wrong way, but no"i whispered "Thats okay, ill be here waiting"he said and i smiled "Ill give you a lift"he added and i nodded "Thanks G" "Anytime"he helped me up as the bell rang, hugging me. "See you at 4" I nodded


	4. Chapter 4

When four o clock came, i was already half asleep, throwing myself in the front seat of the car and curling up, dozing off. I woke up in gerards arms in my bed, i frowned and looked for what woke me up  
"Mom"  
"Hi baby, he carried you in here, said you had a long day"  
"I broke an assholes nose"  
She frowned  
"Youre dads going to be here in an hour. Theyre stayinf rhe the spare room"  
I frowned  
"Can Gerard stay?"  
"Yes baby"she got up  
"Ill make dinner before they come"she whispered  
"Are you okay mom?"  
"Ill be okay when the asshole leaves"she whispered and i got up to hug her  
"I love you mom"  
"Me too baby"she said and left, i climbed into the bed again, falling back asleep.  
"You let her sleep with a guy in her bed? Shes 16!"i opened my eyes to see my father standing in my door  
"Theyre mature and i trust them"  
"We were mature and you got knocked up!"he shouted  
"Hey, leave her alone"i said gettinf up  
"You cant just come here and speak to her like that"i said  
"What did you do to your hair?it use to be so long!"  
"I like it like this"i said  
"Why are you dressed like a man?"  
"I just woke up can you give us a minute?"i snapped and shut the door.  
"So thats your dad"  
"Yup"i sighed pulling off my top and binder and pullin on a sports bra and tight tshirt  
"No word"i whispered, and he got uo, hugging me from behind.  
"Youll always be my man"he kissed my neck  
"Cover the hicky"he whispered and i went into the bathroom  
"Youre going to see me in make up"  
"Mikey caught me at 15 in eyeliner and red lipstick"  
I giggled and started putting on moms foundations, covering up the hickey. I put on some eyeliner and masscare  
"If i do anything more i will just out a window"  
He kissed me  
"Youre still gorgeous"he whispered and i sighed  
"Lets go downstairs, coffee and a smoke sounds good'  
He nodded grinning.  
"Did you get changed in the room?"dad asked and Irolled my eyes  
"Yes i did"i said pouring out two mugs  
"Damn youre good at eyeliner"mom said and i snorted  
"I save it for my punk shows"i winked and she smiled  
"This is just like it, baby"she hummed and i nodded  
"So franchesca, hows school?"  
Gerard choked waving his hand at me when i frowned  
"Uh yeah its good. Straight As" i smiled and sat down  
"Good. This is Tracy, my wife"  
"Hi, im his daughter, he hasnt seen me in nearly 7 years"i said and gerard snorted  
"Im busy"  
"So is my mom, working 3 jobs"i smiled  
"Excuse you? I travel all this way to see you and you talk to me like this?"  
"You came into my home; walkrd in to my room, shouted at seeing me and Gerard in bed fully fucking clothed, shout at her for getting pregnant, and dis my hair and clothes, i can talk to you how i want"i said,  
"And you know fucking what?"i said getting up to wash my face in the kitchen sink  
"I was born a woman but im not anymore, and you can shove the smokes up your fucking ass because honestly" i paused to dry my face  
"Youre not worth it, having a dad is not worth ig because i have an amazing mom whos raised me alone since she was 16, working her ass off to support us and she is my only parent"i said managinf to pull my sports bra off under my top  
"And you want to know the best fucking part? Im a man and i suck dick"  
Gerard snorted  
"Ill kill him" Tony got up  
"You wont fucking touch him"i said standing infront of him, mom coming behind me and blocking gerard  
"One call a month is pointless and i want you to fuck off"  
"Like hell. Ill be staying to straighten you out, Francesca"  
"Dont fucking call him that, its Frank"mom said and he laughed  
"A biological male and female isnt gay, youre straight and youre a woman"  
"Ive got a dildo upstairs, im sure your wife cant teach you all about gay sex"I said and Gerard laughed  
"You will apoligise to me right now!"  
"Like fuck i will"i snorted  
"Smokes G?"he passrd then to me and i lit one  
"You can stay all you likr but id use earplugs, me and Gerard get pretty loud with all our gay sex"i said and gerard snorted, following me outside  
"Shit you really go for it"  
"Puck a wrong week"i laughed  
"You have a dildo?"he smirked  
"No and i also have sucked your dick, i just know how to get to him"he snorted am  
"Youre totally welcome to-" i shoved him laughing  
"Shut the fuck up"he pulled me into him  
"How did you take of a bra with clothes on  
"It closed over my shoulders, so i just pulled  
"Jesus Frank, youve thrown us under the bus"mom said coming out  
"Hes a prick mom"  
She nodded  
"Going to be a long ass week"she said and i nodded  
"Sorry mom"  
"No, you tried, thats all i wanted"she said and i smiled "Now lets go get dinner"she said "Ah, and alot of those things better just be bullshit, Frank" "Innocent as can be mom"i grinned and gerard laughed. Mom raised an eyebrow and i grinned, following her in "You go home" "No, ill think ill stay"Gerard said, sitting down. I smiled and sat next to him, mom set out a six pack off beers "You let her drink?"Tony said "Today, i would watch him do a bong" Mom said and i laughed, screwing the lid of it. I took a mouthful and smirked at hem watching me "Oh Frank you missed some foundation"mom tileted my neck "Uh, maybe i should hide from your mom"he said as she started wiping "Must give Gerard a bigger portion"she said and i snorted as she pullrd away "Stop it, i know what youre all doing. Im not leaving"Tont said as mom plated up "Thanks mom" "Thanks Linda, looks amazing"gerard grinned "Wheres the meat?"Tony said "Im a vegetarian"i said "Crazy"he said and mom sat down, pouring out a glass of wine and taking a long drink. We ate in silence, mom getting through three glasses of wine. I cleared the plates, loading the dishwaher "Thanks mom" She hummed "We travelled all day, well see you in the morning. Youre wish me, alone" 'No"i saud ignoring his ramble as he went upstairs. We moved into the living room "Get the vodka from the freezer, we deserve it"mom sighed and i nodded, getting it and a bottle of diet coke. Mom.poured out three glasses and handed gerard one before lying on the sofa so my head was in his lap. He kissed my head, smiling. I finished my drink before i got up, mom was asleep, "Mom go to bed"i kissed her head and she got up, sleepily walking upstairs "Come on baby"i pulled him up and lead him upstairs, i kicked off my jeans and put on a loose tshirt, climbing in beside the half naked gerard, i curled into him and fell asleep. I woke up to the blankets before pulled off us "What the fuck?"i snapped at Tony "You go home" "Like fuck i will, we could have been naked, do you have no privacy fliter at all?" Gerard shouted as he pulled on a tshirt "Mom!"i shouted and she ran uo stairs "He came into my room when we were sleeping and pulled the blankets of us!" She groaned "You wanna see the kids naked, is that it?!"she stormed into her room before returning "Now you know why i took this, and im trusting gerard to help you if you feel like it, only until he leaves because i trust you and gerard, alright?" I took it and nodded "Im doing good mom, thank you. So were off school today so bye"i shut and locked the door, climbing back into bed. He got in and i lay my head on his chest "Why did she take your key?" I tensed and sighed "I tried to kill myself" "Oh" I hummed and turned my back to him, he turned over, spooning me. "Im here for you"he whispered kissing my neck "My back hurts"i whispered "Lie on your stomach" I did and he started rubbing my back slowly. I moaned and his hands moved up to my shoulders. "Youre my favourite fuck"i said and he laughed, i must have fell asleep because when i woke up gerard wasnt there. I frowned and walked downstairs "I thought you left"i hugged onto herard "Im about to baby"he kissed me "Ill be back soon, tonight, call me if you need me" I nodded and hugged him "You okay?" I shrugged "sore" He hummed "Ill be back around 9; i got some projects due and me and mikey have to look for mom" "Okay" i nodded and let go, he left and i sighed "Hes worried about you"mom said "Why?" "He thinks your dad is affecting you more than your letting on" I nodded, the week passed slowly before dad finally left angry and muttering. I sighed as i lay on the sofa, turning on the tv.


	5. TW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW attempted suicide. Do not read if upsetting.

Gerard came over around 10  
"Its weird sleeping without you"  
"Lets go to bed gorgeous"he added and i nodded, he followed me unstairs after locking the door ans came in when i was changing my clothes, i pulled on a loose top and climbrd into bed. He got in next to me  
"You not in a talking mood?"he whispered and i shook my head, closing my eyes. He pressed his lips to mine and i put my hand on his neck as he went to pull back, deepening the kiss and tugging him on top of me  
"Lock the door incase mom comes home"i whispered and he nodded, getting up to lock it. He climbed om top of me as i kissed him again, my hands going into his hair and he moaned, his hands going up my top. I gasped as he bit my lip gently, before turning us over, his hands going to my ass, i broke apart to bite and suck on his neck and he bucked up against me, pushing my hips down to meet his   
"Shit baby"he whispered, his hands came to the waistband of my boxers, pushing them down slightly   
"Okay?"i nodded moving up to kiss him again and he turn us over to get my boxers off, coming into my open legs and pushing up my top, until he pulled it off, i look up at him, his eyes blown and lips swollen, his hair standing on him   
"I think im in love with you"i whispered and his breath caught   
"I love you too"he whispered, kissing me softly before i deepening it again, pushing off his boxers and he moaned as his shaft pressed against me, his arms giving out and i moaned as he pressed into my clit,   
"Make love to me"i whispered and he moaned  
"I dont have any condoms"he whispered and i moved to my drawer   
"Moms prepared"  
He laughed and i through him the box   
"Lets not talk about your mom"he turned to lie on his back, wripping the packet with his teeth. I watched him slide it down his length   
"Fuck G, youre massive"  
He snorted and kissed me, rolling over on top of me again. I spread my legs, gripping onto his neck as i felt him rub against me   
"You sure?"he whispered against mt mouth, i nodded and gasped as he pushed in slowly   
"Oh holy shit"i said and he kissed my neck   
"Hurts"i whispered  
"Relax baby, its just me"he whispered kissing my cheek. I took a deep breath, relaxing into him as i wrapped my arms around his neck again  
"Better?"  
"Bit, hurts gee"i whispered   
"I know, itll stop"he pushed my fringe from my eyes and pulled out slightly, pushing back in. I squeezed my eyes shut   
"Youre so tight for me baby"he mumbled into my shoulder, starting a slow pace.   
"Wrap your legs around me"he whispered and i did, gasping as he pulled out more to push back in  
"Still hurt?"he whispered, looking at me. I nodded, and he pulled out slowly, his hand moving down between us as he kissed me again, slipping in two fingers and i gasped, moaning. He kissed me before moving under the blankets  
"Gee"i whispered and my bit my thigh gently before spreading my legs, licking at my clit   
"Oh my god"i moaned as he added anither finger, sucking my clit in gently. I gasped and gripped onto his hair,   
"Gee, fuck"i moaned and bucked up into his face, he scissored his fingers, stretching me open before pulling them out gently, licking me once more before he came up, i gripped onto his face, kissing him as he pushed in again and i moaned   
"Better?"  
"So much"i whispered and he started moving faster, getting a steady rythem and he pulled apart to look into my eyes, i bit my lip  
"So perfect frankie"he whispered and i moaned, he pushed my fringe back, and kissed me again, a kiss full of tongue and teeth and spit. He moaned out softly, biting on my lip before he started going deeper and harder, pushing in deep with each thrust, his eyes meeting mine again and i felt my orgasm build, clenching around him as he moaned   
"Gonna gonna cum"i gasped and after two more deep thrusts my orgasm hit he gripped onto my hair, his eyes still locked with mine as i moaned, his thrusts lost the rythem, pushing in past and hard before he missed a beat, calapsing on me and i felt him cum, he rode through it, his head in my neck as he gasped against me before slowly pulling out, my legs moved into the bed as we caught our breaths   
"You are sofucking amazing"he whispered  
"Better than meaningless sex?"i whispered   
"So fucking much"he moaned and i smiled against his head, kissin it. He moved his hips up to pull off the condom, putting it in the bin next to my bed before he moved over, i followed, lying my head on his chest as he pullrd the blanket up around us.   
"So no talking mood means horny?"  
I giggled  
"Not always"i said and he ran his fingers up my neck and into my hair   
"Fuck youre amazing"he whispered   
"Youre orgasm face is my favourite thing"  
I laughed and shook my head   
"Ass"i whispered, i fell asleep soon after, not wakening until there was a knock on my bedroom door   
"School guys"mom called   
"M up"i said, turning over over and kissing gerard, he blinked awake slowly   
"School'  
He ywaned   
"Mikey picking us up"  
I hummed and got up, pulling on boxers and my binder   
"I can feel you wayching me"  
He laughed and i pulled on a hoodie and jeans before finishing getting ready, gerard got up then, getting dressed before following me downstairs   
"Lonely in your own bed?"mom smirked and he hummed   
"Nice hickey"she added and gerard laughed, pushing his hood up as i grabbed some water bottles and fruit, grabbing extra for gerard before robbing two slices of toast and handing one to gerard   
"Love you mom"i kissed her cheek   
"See you tomorrow sweetheart"she smiled and i grabbed a box of smokes from the cupboard, gerard followed me outside   
"You okay?"  
"Im okay" i kissed him before seeing mikey pull up,   
"Get out of my seat"gerard said and mikey smorted, throwing him the keys as he got in the back   
"No ray today"mikey said and gerard hummed, pulling out as i lit two smokes, passing one to him   
"We got a spare 10 minutes, starbucks?"  
I nodded, putting my feet on the dash. He pushed them down  
"If we were in a crash youd be dead, then id have to kill you"  
I laughed   
"Yes mom"   
My phone started to ring   
"Yo?"  
"Yes man, long time no talk"  
"Hey worm, sup man?"  
"Punk shoe at the roxy, you in?"  
"Hell yeah, tonight?"  
"Yoy know it, 8 o clock. Ill put your name on the list"  
"Hold on, you guys up for a punk show tonight?"  
"Not my scene, gonna hang with ray"   
"Sure Frankie"gerard said   
"So worm, put Gerard Way on the list too aswell"  
"Frankie got a man?"  
I snorted  
"We totally need to keep in touch more often. See you tonight man"  
"Dont be late!"he said before hanging up  
"Whos that?"  
"Shit the biggest asshole about, but hes a fucking great guy who always gets me into gigs for free, i never mentuoned him?"  
Gerard shook his head   
"Gerards jealous"mikey snorted   
"No hes-oh you totally are"  
He frowned at me   
"Hes into girls"  
He still frowned   
"Wait, that look"i said as it clicked in my head what gerard meant   
"Oh fuck you way, pull the fuck over"i snapped  
"I didnt fucking say anything!"he shouted   
"You know what you thought, fuck you"i said getting out as soon as we hit traffic. I shoved in my earphones, feeling the tears in my eyes as i turned the fuck around, walking back home. I went inside and locked the door, crying as soon as it was closed  
'"Baby"mom said   
"I slept with him now he thinks im a fucking girl"i said as she hugged me   
"What happened?"  
"I was talking to worm abd he got jealous and i said he was into girls and he just gave me this look that said you are a girl and i fucking hate him"i cried into her chest as she shhed me   
"Show tonight?"i nodded   
"You go out into that pit and do what you usual do, dont think about him or your body"she cooed and i nodded  
"I shouldnt have slept with him"i whispered   
"Im sure he didnt mean it that way okay?"  
I sniffed and nodded  
"Asshole"i snapped and she sighed, lighting a cigarette for me. My phone rang and i turned it off.  
"Dont let him in if he comes"  
"Yes baby" she kissrd my head.   
"Im going upstairs"  
"No baby, stay with mama"she hummed rubbing my shoulder. I held onto mom until she had to leave for work   
"Promise me you wont try anything"  
I nodded   
"Text me every hour and when youre home from the gig, stsy safe"  
She kissed my head and left and i went upstairs, rolling a joint before going out the back and lighting up. Ray waved from his kitchen window and i nodded, he came out to the fence  
"What happened with you and g?"he asked   
"Hes an ass"  
"Always has been, gimmie a pull"   
I passrd the joint to him and he handed it back after a few tokes   
"You okay?"  
I noddrd   
"I will be"i said taking a long pull of it and holding it in my lungs and ray nodded, going back inside. I finished the joint before ging insidd, taking a long drink of water. I ignored the knockdd of thr door, shutting the curtains and put in my earphones. I stayed there until 7, when i pulled on a black flag t-shirt and my leather jacket and grabbed some off my savings for boozr before going oug, locking the door. I walked to the roxy quickly, only a 20 minute walk so i hung around, lighting a smoke. At 7:55, i felt hands on my hips and i looked up  
"Fuck off"i said without taking my earphones out. Pushing him off, gerard shook his head, and pullrd out an earphone  
"Fuck off Way. Its over"i snapped pushing his arms off me   
"Im to much of a girl for you"i spat  
"I didn-"  
Worm appeared next to me, wrapping hid arm around my shoulders   
"Problem here little dude?"  
"No its cool. Bye Gerard"i said and pushed through the crowd to go in  
"Fight?"  
"Hes an ass, its over, lets get drunk"i said and he grinned   
"Can do"  
The band started at 8:30 when i already had three shots and a beer in me. I went into the pit as it started, grinning as everything melted away. It didnt finish to one, and worm drove me home  
"Great night little dude"  
"Fuck yeah!"i said   
"Want to come in? Bottle of vodka somewhere"  
"Yeah sure!" I lead him in and we passed out around 3 am, after a few games of xbox. I woke up to Worm standing at the front door, just in time to see him get punched. I jumped up and shoved gerard away   
"Fucking whore"he muttered, pushing past me to leave. I helped Worm up  
"What the fuck"  
"Nevermind him, im sorry" worm shook his head before i went upstairs, changing and brushing my teeth before grabbing water and my book bag   
"Take me to school?"  
He noddrd and we left  
"Its ginna bruise"he said   
"He thinks i slept with you"  
"I knew you were with someone!i wouldnt try!"  
"Wait, you like me?"  
"Ofcourse i fucking do"he muttered   
"Oh"i whispered and he laughed   
"Its no big deal, i havent and i wont try anything"  
I nodded  
"Thanks man"  
He hummrd, pulling into the school. I kissed his cheek, getting out   
"Call you next time i find a show?"he smiled and i grinned, nodding  
"Thanks for a grear night man"  
He nodded before driving away.  
"You cheated on him"  
"I didnt"i snapped at mikey   
"I told him it was over anyway"i addes, going into the school  
"Because of one fight?"  
"You wouldnt understand"i said putting in my earphones. By lunch time everyone was staring at me and i rolled my eyes. Going to sit under my tree i opened my water and took a drink before closing my eyes and letting mt hangover roll over me. I pullrd out my earphones and opened my eyes   
"Hes a she"i heard two girls whispered as they walkes past. My stomach dropped, realising ehat everyone was staring at me for. I growled grabbing my shit before going over to gerard  
"I didnt say anything!"he shouted before i lifted his drink and tipping it over my head   
"I hate you"i growled   
"Frankie it wasnt fucking me!"he shouted grabbing my wrist as everyone turned to us, i threw down my bag before punching him   
"Oh fuck"mikey said and gerard held his nose, before wiping it on his sleeve   
"Fuck off whore"he said and i shoved him   
"I didnt fucking do anything, thats only what you do!"i shouted before shoving him again   
"This was bound to happen"Ray said   
"Didnt think so publicly"  
"Stop fucking pushing me"he said   
"Fight back!"i shouted in his face   
"I dont hit girls"  
I froze, my blood ruining cold before i grabbed my bag, pushing past everyone to run home. I ran upstairs before punching a wall, going into moms room and taking her antidepressents, pouring a handful into my hand before swollowing them down dry, i opened a bottle of beer to wash them down before ighting a cigarette, putting it out as i got dizzy then everyrhing went black. I woke up with a gasp, choking on the tube down my throat as i tried to pull it out  
"Stop frank stop!"mom cried as i started gagging on it. She pulled an alarm and it was removed in minutes, i started choking again, coughing. She gave me a drink and kissed my head   
"Dumb fucker"she cried and i hugged her   
"They thought it was to late"she whispered kissing my head again   
"Sorry mom"i whispered and she sniffed   
"I love you"i ssid and she cried harder   
"What the fuck are you doing here?"i said when i seen gerard at the door   
"He found you baby"  
"I didnt mean any of the things i said"he whispered before worm pushed passrd him, hugging onto me   
"You stupid punk, your mom phoned and i wantes to kill you myself"he said and i hummed  
"Whats he doing here?"  
Gerard was looking at his shoes   
"I didnt mean it frankie, everything was goinf so good with us, how did it go from i love you to i hate you to suicide?"  
"You, thats how it went"worm said and he frowned  
"Give us a minute"i whispered and mom ajd him left   
"I never wanted you to do this"he whispered   
"I love you, i didnt mean the girl comment, i was angry and pissed ofd and thought you slept with him and i just wanted an easy hurt"he whispered   
"You get how sick that is?"i said  
"Yes, im sorry, but i didnt mean what you thought i meant in the car, i just meant i liked girls at one stage too, now im in love with a boy"  
"No gee, youre not. People dont use secrets to hurt"  
He frowned  
"I went over straight after i calmed sown and found you foaming at the mouth and with bearly any pulse"he whispered and i shruggrd   
"It was your fault"i said and he gasped   
"You dont get to say that"he said and i raised an eyebrow  
"You ruined my life, Gerard"i said and he nodded, getting up.  
"Feel better soon"he whispered and i nodded, watching him as he left. I didnt hear from him until i went back to school over a month later. Everyone stared at me as i walked in, a new tattoo high up on my neck and a half mowhak with a fringe. Black on top, reds on the side. I slammed my locker shut and licked my lipring. After dad found out what happened, he sent us two grand, one for me and one for mom. Gerard caught my eye, he lookrd different, chubbier, and somehow smaller. I ignored him, going into the bathroom and peeing.   
"You look good"his voice filled my ears   
"Thanks"i muttered, going out to wash my hands   
"I miss you"he added   
"I dont"i shruggrd, walking out and to homeroom. Everyone stared at me and i pushed passed, sitting at the back   
"Good to have you back frank"  
I nodded at the teacher before shoving in my earphones. At lunch, i went outside   
"Frank"ray hugged me   
"Thank god your okay"  
I nodded   
"Im good man"i smiled and hugged mikey   
"You wanna hang out later, play some video games?"Mikey asked  
"Anywhere but yours"mikey nodded and i grinned   
"Give me a text later"  
"Okay. You look good punk"ray said and i laughed, nodding at him before walking over to my tree. Within the next month i watxhed gerard go from chubby to thinner than ever and cut his hair up short, he had girls all over him again and everything was back like before.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the bathroom, thowing down my school bag and went into a stall. I peed before going out to the sinks  
"Oh"gerard said from the door, his sleeves pushed up. I glaced at the cuts up his arms before back at my hands. He washing his hands before turning  
"Wait"i sighed  
"Why did you?"i waved my hand at his now covered arms  
"Im not going to be like you, Frankie. Im not going to say its your fault"he whispered and i looked at my shoes  
"You were apart of it but it wasnt your fault. Everybody found out, my dad had just left, i was angry and upset"i said and he sighed  
"Hope you and Worm are happy"  
"I never did anything with him, hes a friend just like ray"i said grabbing my bag  
"Look, self harm is not the release your looking for"  
"Youre my release, youre not around anymore"he said  
"You did that, Gerard"i whispered  
"Why did you cut your hair?"i added and he shrugged  
"It reminded me off you"he whispered and i frowned  
"Dont self harm"i whispered and he shrugged  
"Why not? What else do i have to feel?"  
"I can punch you again if you want"i said and he snorted  
"No thats okay"  
I grinned  
"If your sure"i hummed and went to walk past him, he grabbed me lightly, pulling me into a hug and i relaxed against him, my arms wrapping around his neck, my hand going into his short hair. I burird my face in his neck, sighing. The door opened and Mikey stared at us before i pulled apart, grabbing my bag and leaving  
"Fucking mikey"i heard gerard whine and i snorted. At lunch, i couldnt get mt lighter to light and i groanes "Hi" Gerard held up a lighter and flicked it, i inhaled "Thank you"i said and he smiled "I liked talking to you again"he said and i smiled "Yeah me too"i nodded "Do you maybe what a lift home after school?no strings" I nodded "Okay"i said and he smiled "See you then? I know you like to be alone" I nodded and he smiled, walking away. When 4 came, i waked out into Gerarda car, "No mikey or ray?" "They got detension, were caught in a bathroom stall" I snorted and he pulled out, "Anything new?" "Mom got a betrer job, only working one job now"i said and he grinned "Thats great"he hummed and i nodded "Yeah, she took my bedroom door though" He snorted "Not even the key?" "Nah she left that"i laughed and he smiled "Does she hate me?" "No, she knew it was because of everything going on. She thinks your an ass who saved my life" He hummed "You didnt say my heart stopped when you were waiting on the ambulance"i said and he shrugged "What was the point? I know CPR, i did what anyone would do" "Thank you" He nodded and pulled up at my house. "Would it be okay if i called you later?"he whispered "Yeah"i nodded and he smiled I got out, going inside "Was that gerard?" I nodded "Yous back together" I shook my head "Just talking" She nodded "Can i have the key for the medicine for some painkillers?" "Ill get them, period?" "Its coming"i nodded and she nodded, going upstairs to get them. She came back and handed me one and i swallowed it down "Thanks mom" She nodded and i went upstairs to do my homework and shower. At 8 i climbed into bed, sighing and curling up in a ball. My phone started ringing soon after and i turned to answer it "Hello?" "Hey frankie"gerard said "Hey"i whispered "You should sick" "Yeah, just the usual week"i whispered and he hummed "Poor Frankie" We talked for hours, and when i woke up the phone was still on call "Gerard?" I could hear him snoring softly and i looked at the time. 7 AM. i rolled over "G can you hear me?" I got no answer and i hummed "Shit ive missed you"i whispered "Ive tried so hard to put on a hard front and ignore it, but i really missed you'" "I missed you too" "That was a private conversation!"i laughed "To a sleeping me, now im awake me"he said and i snorted "Ass, pick me up?" "Yeah Frankie" "See you in an hour" I hung up, quickly getting a shower and gettinf dressed before going downstairs "Its been two months mom, im okay, can i get my door back?" She sighed "You can hang a sheet, and when its closed i wont come in without knocking" "Yay a sheet"i mumbled, pouring out a mug of coffee "Gerards back in your life, nows not the time to ask for it back" "It wasnt his fault" "But he didnt help, Frank, you wouldnt have broke down without that fight" "I bundle things up until i snap, my breakdown last year was over a piece of toast" "Yes, you smashed a window, not took your life. Now ill have no more talks about this Frank" I sighed, nodding and ate an apple "Gerards picking me uo" "Baby listen to me, do not risk your life for this boy, theyll be others, you feel like you need to snap you call me, if i see a fucking hair out of your hair, i will kill hin, alright?" "Yes mom"i whispered "Take your pills" She handed me a plastic cup "Theres some painkillers for your stomach in there too baby" I took them one by one "Call me if you get sick or you want to come home" I kissed her cheek "Have a good day mom"i said and she smiled "Stay safe for me baby" I nodded, grabbing my lunch and went out. I got knocked on the car window and smirked at mikey "What the fuck is going on?"mikey got out to give me my seat back. "Morning"i smirked "What is happening?"ray got in and i snorted, gerard pulled out lighting a smoke. I did the same "Are yous back together?"Mikey said "No"i said rolling down the window "Are you banging?" "No"i said "Are you going to get back together?" "Fucking hell mikey, no, probably not alright?"i said and gerard glanced at me "Is Frank always going to be an ass?"mikey muttered "Yes"i said and gerard snorted and pulled into school "Wait"he said, wrapping his fingers around my wrist lightly. Ray and Mikey got out and he parked "So just so i know, theres ni chance of us together?" I sighed and looked out the window "Ill nevrr trust you with my body the same way i did, it wouldnt be the same, at all"i said "The girl comment really fucked up?"he whispered "You knew it would"i said and he sighed "Friends?"i added and he nodded "Yeah"he said and i got out, at lunch i looked over at gerards table, a guy was leaning in and gerard was laughing, the guy pulled gerard in and peaned in to kiss him. I gasped as i watched gerard move his hand to his chest. I was up in seconds walking over and pulling the guy off, punching him before he realised what was going on. He fell like a back of bricks "Shit what the hell?"Gerard shouted, kneeling down to the guy "I was right fucking there!" "You said there was no hope what the fuck do you want?"he shouted and i looked around us, everyone staring at us. I ran uo and grabbed my bag before running into the school, sliding into the bathroom stall and starting to cry, pulling my legs up to my chest. "What the fuck is his problem?"i heard them come into the bathroom and i covered my mouth "Its complicated, dont report him" "Why the fuck not? Hes fucking crazy!"the guy said "Hes not" "Is he actually a woman?" "No, he has a dick" "Where did that rumour come from?" "Someone heard our conversation and took it wrong" "Did he try to kill himself?" "No, he was sick" "So why shouldnt i report him?"he sighed "Because im in love with him"gerard said "Why the fuck are you flirting with me then?" I heard the bathroom door slam and a sigh then smelt smoke. I opened the lock "Jesus frank"he said and i wiped my nose "Im sorry" "Youre fucking insane" "Im sorry, i didnt mean to"i whispered and he held out his cigarette. I got up to take it "You gotta let me move on Frankie" "I know"i whispered and hugged him, burying mt head in his chest "Baby" "It hurt so bad to see him try and kiss you" "Youve seen girls do it the past two months" "Thats different"i whispered gripping onto him tightly. "I cant kiss your head with a moehawk"he said and i laughed, moving my head up so he could kiss my forehead "I like it"he whispered and i giggled "How about we dont say theres no chance and see where it goes?"he said and i nodded into his chest, taking a drag of the embanded smoke before putting it in the sink "Is he going to get me expelled?" "Not this time, but stop attacking people" I nodded "I know"i said and grabbed my bag. "See you at four?"i said stopping and the door, he nodded and i went out, heading to my next class. At 4 i walked out, curling up in the front seat of his car before falling asleeo. I woke up to gerard leaning over me "What-oh"he clicked in my belt before i fell asleep again. I woke up as i was lifted out of the chair. I gripped onto his neck and zooned out, "Hey gerard" "Hi mrs. Iero"he lay me down as on the sofa, i let go "Gerard, i think we need to talk alright?"i heard mom say before i fell asleep again. I woke up not lonf later "Painkillers mom"i groaned, bringing my legs to his chest "Hi frankie"gerard kneeled down infront of me and i groaned "Hi"i whispered "What did my mom say?" He shrugged "Here baby" "What is this one?"i helded it up "Its an anti pychotic" "Mom i dont-" "You punched a kid at school" I looked at gerard and he shrugged, i rolled my eyes taking it "Now you know they make you sleep more, sit up and ill make you dinner" Gerard helped me sit up and i rubbed my eyes. I got up, going into the bathroom. When i came back out gerard was putting on his jacket "Youre going?" He nodded "Stay" He sighed "Frankie" "Im sick and those pills are going to make me more sick and honestly i miss backrubs" He smiled "Okay"he nodded and i smiled "What mom say?" He waved his smokes leading me outside. I sat down next to him, taking the one he oftered "She said she thinks im good for you and she likes me but if i ever call you a girl again shell make me one" I snorted "Shes worried youre going to get attached and when you do you wont handle it if we fight" "I probably wont'i whispered and he hummed "Yeah" "Theyve got me on a cocktail of pills gee" "She said, she was crying and asking me what to do if you do it again" I pulled my legs to his chest "I showed her CPR and how to make you throw up"he whisered and i started to cry "She wants to put you in a hospital" I wiped my eyes "Im trying"i said and he nodded "Were not going down that road again"he whispered "I dont want to hurt mom"i whispered lighting another smoke "I know, you wont, youre okay"he whispered and i wiped my eyes again "I go to a therapist. Shes trying to teach me how to not bundle up and expload"i whisoered and he nodded "Thats good"he whispered and i nodded. 4 Months went by as i focused on my mental help and hoe to process things, i started to play the guitar more and getting more tattoos. I started meditating and cleaning as a stress relief and i was doing a lot better. My mind clear and my body imagine improving as i added more and more tattoos. "Hey asshole"i grinned, getting in the front seat "Fuck you, shit more hand tattoos?"he said and i grinned "Shit more silly questions?" He pulled out "Whats it say?" "Hopeless romantic" He smiled and pulled into the school. I jumped out and waited for gerard to come round, jumping on his back "Ass, warning"he said and i laughed, pushing his shaggy hair out of my face, it was now black. As soon as we gor into the school, i jumped down and he grabbed my wrist, kissing my head before i ran to homeroom. Me and gerard had grown close over the past few months, and i was starting to trust him again. He hadnt tried to kiss me or pressure me in any way. The day passed slowly until lunch, when i sat at my usual tree, closing my eyes to focus on my breathing. I lit a cigarette "Hey Frankie" I looked up at gerard "I know i kmow youre doing your breathing, you forgot your lunch, your mom text'he handed me a sadwich and an apple along with water "Stop texting my mom" He grinned "She thinks its time to return your door, she knows your doing so much better" I grinned "And shes going to talk to your doctor about lowering your dosage so you can go back on birth control for cramps" "Mom talks to you about birth control?"i whined and he smirked "She thinks were sleeping together" "Fucking moms"i whispered and he grinned "Im proud of you"he said and i grinned "Thanks G"he kissed me head "Want me to leave?" I shook my head "Its okay today" we ate in silence before i leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "I miss the mowhawk"he said and i grinned "Me too" i said "Im just to lazy to cut it" He hummed "Want to come over tonight?" He hummed and nodded "Sure babe" I flinched "It just came out sorry" I shrugged and smiled and got up as the lunch bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

At four, i got into Gerards car, my skin crawling  
"Baby?"  
"I need my meds can we just go home?"i snapped  
"Mikeys not here yet"  
I rolled my shoulers and started to cry, hugging my knres to me chest  
"What happened?"Ray said  
"Nohing. Thats whats stupid!"  
Gerard leaned into my ear  
"Its just your period, okay?"  
"Fuck"i cried and gerard nodded. Mikey got in and gerard drove them home first before us. I ran into the house, finding the plastic cup into the kitchen and swallowing them down quickly. Hands came round my hips and turned into his chest, hugging on tightly "I got you frankie, shh"he whispered and i cried into his chest, "Frankie?" "Hi mom"i hugged her "What happened?" "Nothing just overwelhemed" She nodded, sighing "Youre okay love. Ill make some dinner before you fall asleep, go have a smoke" I nodded, taking a new box from the cupboard and going outside. Gerard sat down next to me, pulling me into his chest. Ten minutes later i was starting to feel better, sighing into his chest before lighting a smoke "Im okay"i whispered and turned to look at him to have lips pressed to mine "That was meant for your cheek"he pulled back and mumbled, i tugged his chin until i was kissing him again, slowly sucking on his bottom lip, i pulled back, resting my head on his forehead "Love you"he whispered "You too"i whispered before taking a drag of my smoke. "Dinner!" I got up and pulled gerard with me before going in "Thanks mom" "No problem honey" We ate as mom talked about work, complaining about her boss being an ass. I grinned and looked over at gerard "I love you guys"i said and they smiled "Us too baby"she smiled back "Feeling better?" "Alot"i nodded before clearing the plates for the dishwasher "Frank i gotta go"gerard got up shaking "What happened?" "They found mom" I gasped "Alive?" He nodded "Here ill drive"i kissed moms cheek and walked out "Mikey found her sleeping on the streets, didnt know him" "Baby"i whispered and he bit his nails. By the time we got to his his fingers were bleeding. I followed him in to see a woman in a robe, drinking coffee. "Mom" She looked up "Hi" "7 months no contact?"he said and she frowned "Ive got a problem" "Take it easy G"Donald said "Hi Frank. Good to see you back"he hugged me and i realised i hadnt been here since before the attempt "Good to be back" "Who are you?" "A friend of Gerards"i said and she nodded "What the hell happened you?"gerard asked and she sighed "I dont remember baby"she shrugged "You cant just dissapear"he said and Donalds sighed "Im checking her into rehab tonight"he said and gerard nodded "Im so fucking angry at you mom, mikey rang hospitals every fucking day, we went out looking in all the bars and shelters! You know how many times i had to explain to him that you do love us, that your just fucking sick?"he snapped and i slipped my hand into his "Gerard"i whispered "Im sorry"she said and he growled "You know how many times i had to pick a drunken mikey up, crying because he wanted his mother?! What about when he got diagnosed with bipolor, where the fuck were you!"he shouted "Gerard, not now"i said and he sighed "Youre gay?"she said "Thats what you took out of this?!"he shouted "Yes im fucking gay, mikeys had a boyfriend for 3 fucken years, did you know that hmm?"he snapped "Gerard thats enough. Go to your room, alright?" "Fine, wheres Mikey?" "Hes at Rays. Not today" Gerard nodded "Gerard i gotta take my meds when i wake up or ill be like today"i whispered "Im staying at franks"he said "Are you still at school?" "Yes i stayed back a year alright?"he snapped before leaving "Mikeys bipolar?" Gerard nodded "He got diagnoised two months ago" I nodded "Ill drive"he passed me the keys before curling up in the car "Do you want to talk?" He shook his head snd i nodded, driving home. When we got there, gerard went straight to my room "Everything okay?" I shrugged "Hes sad" She nodded "And you?" "Im okay mom"i whispered and she smiled. I grabbed some ice cream before going upstairs "So i cant drink or smoke weed, so"i held up the ice cream and he smiled "I love you"he whispered "Wait until you taste it, its vegan" He laughed and i got into bed "Take of your binder"he unbuckled it and i pulled it off under my t-shirt hefore cuddling in. We ate the ice cream watching tv "Vegan ice cream doesnt even taste like ice cream"he said and i laughed "It tastes chalky" I giggled "Dont rub it in" I giggled and kissed his cheek "Thank you frankie"he smiled "Youre wanting to kiss me, why not?" He blushed "I dont know if im allowed?" I kissed him softly "We just gotta take thinfs really slow okay? I know weve slept together, but its completely different" "I get you baby"he whispered and i kissed him again "Tired"i whispered "Im surprised you managed to stay awake" "Me too"i whispered, kicking of my jeans before turning around. I felt him hesitate and i laughed, pulling his arm over my body until i was holding it against my chest. He kissed me neck lightly. "Frank!"i jumped awake "Oh shit my balls"gerard whined "Im sorry!"i said and he curled into a ball "Jesus mom why not just poke me awake?"i whined and she laughed "Sorry Gerard, franks a jumper" "Ill have a painful reminder" I got up pulling of my top as i left, keeping my back to gerard as i slipped on my binder before pulling on a hoodie and jeans. I finished getting ready as gerard managed to get up. "Im sorry"i said and he hummed, kissing me lightly. He followed me downstairs and mom held up the little cup "Youre like my personal chemist"i snorted and she rolled her eyes. I poured out some coffee "What is it?" "Antidepressent, anxiety, painkillers" I took them eashing it down with coffee "Eat something both of you"she said and i hummes, grabbing lunches for us both and some toast. I gave him a piece "How are you now gerard?"she laughed and he groanes "Not thinking about it"he said and i smirked "Love you. Think im going to go to the tattoo place after school" "Got money?"she said and i nodded and kissed her cheek "No more neck!" I nodded before leaving. Gerard hugged mikey as soon as he appeared "Whats wrong?" "Mom came back'he whispered "Where is she? When?" "Rehab. Last night" Mikey nodded and got in the car. I kissed gerard "Hell be okay" He nodded and sighed before getting in. School went by slowly until i got a text from gerard. "Bathrooms. Horny. Come kiss me" I snorted "Miss can i have a pass?" She nodded and i took it, walking out. As soon as i got to the bathroom, he shoved me against the door, kissing me deeply "I know taking things slow im just"he whispefed and i humed, kissing him back. I felt his hand move between us, palming himself. I pushed him into a stall, locking the door behind us. "Youve ruined the slow thing" He snorted ans i dropped to my knees "Oh fuck"he whispered and i smirked up at him, undoing his buckle and zip. As soon as he was free i took him in my mouth and moaned around him. His hand went into my hair and gripped it "So not gonna last"he said as i started moving, i took him whole, swallowing around as he mumbled above me. I licked my way to the tip, twirling my tongue around the head before he bucked up, gasping as he emptied into my mouth. I stroked him through it, spitting into the toilet and managed to get his boxers up before he dropped to his ass, his head slamming against the door "Fuck ow" I laughed and he pulled me into kiss him, long and deep before i pulled back "Let me-" I shook my head, crawling into his open arms "Im okay" He hummed, "Youre amazing"he kissed my cheek "We better go back"i whispered and he smiled "You okay?" I nodded "I love you"i whispered and he grinned "So much"he said before i helped him up. When i opened the door the princable was there "Office now" I nodded followinf him "Lindas going to slice me" I snorted before taking a seat in the waiting room. 20 minuted later mom came in "What did you do?"she whispered and i took my tongue to my cheek "No, he caught you?" I nodded "This way. Gerard your dad is on his way. Come in" I looked at gerard and sighed, following them in. We sat in awkward silence before gerards dad came in "I caught these two in a locked bathroom stall, gerard came out with his jeans undone and frank wiping his mouth" Mom started full on laughing and i smirked "This is serious"the princable said "Ive been patient and respectful of Frank using the mens room-" "Why wouldnt he?" Donald said "You leave him alone"mom said "Frank as im sure you know, has female biology" "Why the fuck would he know that?"i snapped "This is a serious matter" "Theyre over 16, give them detension so i can get back to work"mom said "Frank will not be premitted in the male bathrooms" "No you cant do that"i whispered "He is just starting to accept his body, like hell ill let you do this, ill take you to court for discriminating!"mom shouted "He was caught in the bathroom-" "We get it! Gerard got a fucking blowjob! Go him!"mom shouted and he snorted "You will not do this to my son" "I will and i am"he said "Frank get your things, we wont be back"she snapped "No mom, its my last year, i just wont pee at school"i whispered "He was off for two months due to suicide because of the rumours in this school-" "Mom"i whispered as i felt Donald stare at me "He will be using the male bathrooms, understand?"she snapped before getting up. "Get my bag from mrs. Rowns"i said to G who nodded, i winked at him before leaving. "Mom"i ehispered running to catch up "Im sorry"i said "Im not angry at you baby, dissapointed your silly enough to get caught but not angry"she wrapped her arm around my shoulders "You ignore whatever that ass says, alright? Your a man baby" I nodded before climbing into the car "Want to fo get some dinner before i head back to work?" I nodded and she started the car "So youre back together?" I nodded "Go slow baby" "I know, i dont want him touching my body yet"i whispered and she hummed "Do you want to start hormones?"i looked at her "We can afford them now"she whispered "I cant have a baby if i do" "Is that something you want?"she said and i nodded "Yeah" She hummed "Well get you on birth control soon. Be careful okay?" "Yeah mom"i nodded and she smiled. Around 6, my phone started to ring "Hey g" "What did your mom say?" "Not very much. Come over?" "Be there soon love"


End file.
